Pasta & Roller Skates
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: Can a trip back to childhood bring a man and a woman together?
1. Part One

****

Pasta & Roller Skates 

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Can a trip back to childhood bring a man and a woman together?

****

Disclaimers: I do not own the JAG characters, they belong to someone else. I am just borrowing them for a little bit and promise to return them as soon as possible. Also the song _'Why Don't You and I?' _is by Carlos Santana f/ Chad Kroeger and _'Could Not Ask For More'_ is by Edwin McCain. I don't own either song. 

August 20, 2003

2302 Zulu (05:02 EST)

Mac's Office

Falls Church, Virginia

The pair had returned from Paraguay with a new understanding of life and their friendship. They were closer than ever after what they had both endured and the talk they had while wandering through the South American rainforest was the cause of that. With the workday ending, Harm dropped by his partner's office to see if she was up for dinner with him. Leaning against the doorframe, he took in the sight of his partner deep in thought. He stood there for a few minutes and she still hadn't noticed his presence. "Knock, knock," Harm said. Still nothing from Mac, not even a twitch. "Mac?" again Harm asked. "Earth to Mac, Earth to Mac, do you copy?" Harm asks still in the doorframe. With his inquiries not being responded to Harm enters and sits down in the chair in front of her desk. 

Mac looks up in confusion and surprise, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Well I've been sitting here less then a minute, been trying to get your attention for more," Harm replied with a smile. "What has you so entranced that you don't even notice my being here?"

"Nothing really," Mac replied. "It's just... well... I feel old!"

Harm laughed, "You? Old? Never, you want old? You're looking at it. I'm over the hill!" 

Mac teased, "Harm, you're not over the hill. Well not until October." 

"Oh that hurts! Here I am, asking you what got you so distracted and you poke fun," Harm replied with mock-hurt.

Mac laughed, "It's just too fun. But really, I feel old Harm. My career is great but there's something missing..." Mac trailed off, both knew what Mac was referring to but neither acknowledged it. 

As the silence stretched on, Harm started, "Enough of this, let's go to dinner. I'll buy and you pick the place."

"Sure, you think I have time to change clothes first?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I think I might change too," Harm replied as they left the offices. 

****

2349 Zulu (05:49 EST)

Tony's House of Pasta & Roller Rink

Washington, DC

"I can't believe you chose this place to eat Mac!" Harm exclaimed.

"What? You can't go wrong with Tony's House of Pasta and Roller Rink," Mac replied with a grin.

"But it's a restaurant... with a roller rink!" 

Mac laughed, "Yes, but you have to ignore that to eat the _best_ fettuccine this side of the Potomac."

Harm shook his head in amusement as their food arrived. As they dined on their meal, they had a view of the roller rink and the kids and adults on roller skates. Harm asked, "When was the last time you went roller skating Mac?"

"I think I was twelve and it was Tiffany Conner's birthday party," Mac replied. "What about you?"

"I was twenty and chaperoning Keeter's little brother's birthday party," Harm replied with a chuckle.

"Twenty?!" Mac laughed. 

"Hey, it isn't that funny," but Harm still laughed along with Mac. They finished their food with light conversation about other memories and as they were about to leave Harm suggested, "Mac? You want to go roller skating?"

Mac wasn't quite sure she heard him right, "You want to roller skate? Are you sure flyboy? You aren't that graceful." Mac laughed as she said that.

"I bet you'll be on your six before I do," Harm replied.

"And I bet you'll fall flat on your face in the first five minutes on the rink," Mac said with a smirk.

Harm grinned, "You're on. What will I win once you fall on your six first?" 

Mac rolled her eyes, "How about winner gets a home cooked dinner?"

"Deal," with that they shook on it and went to rent some roller skates. 

Five Minutes Later...

With their skates rented and on their feet Harm and Mac made their way to the entrance of the rink. The rink was round with a shiny hardwood floor and disco ball in the center. It was "Flashback Oldies" night with hits from the 60's, 70's, and 80's playing. Mac got onto the rink first and started to skate a little bit waiting for Harm. He wasn't quite sure if his idea was still a good one because it had been years since he last skated, _'It's just like riding a bike, right?'_

"Come on Harm," Mac said as she started to skate away. Harm stepped onto the rink and skated after her. They both skated around the rink and both were doing well, the rink wasn't too crowded so they didn't have to worry about skating into anyone. Despite the years separating the present from the last time they had been on roller skates both were doing relatively well. 

The partners skated around the rink laughing and enjoying each other's company. As time went on both got bolder, twirling and backwards skating and nearly wiping out once or twice.

"Better be careful Mac or you might lose the bet," Harm teased.

"You just watch me stay upright while you're flat on your face," Mac laughed 

They skated together for a bit when Harm asked, "So Mac, do you still feel old?"

Mac looked at him slightly confused when she remembered their earlier conversation. "Oh yeah, definitely, I haven't done this in years!"

"But doesn't this just make you feel like a kid again?" Harm argued.

"Yes, but I still feel old," Mac laughed and Harm joined in as the lights started to flicker and the DJ came on.

"Well ladies and gents, it's time for couples only, so grab your guy or gal and let's skate..." Harm and Mac looked at each other unsure of what to do. Harm took a deep breath and held out his hand in a silent invitation to skate together. Mac accepted with a smile and off they went hand in hand. As they skated around the rink with their hands intertwined, Harm looked at Mac and smiled at her. _'She is so beautiful, I should tell her how I really feel,'_ Harm thought.

__

'What a perfect moment, if only...' Mac thought at the same time. With the duo deep in thought and skating to the slow song neither noticed another couple right in front of them having trouble staying up. The other couple got tangled up and fell down; Harm and Mac didn't have time to skate around them. Mac fell backwards onto her behind as Harm fell forward. 

As the two couples straightened themselves out and apologies were said, Harm and Mac moved off the rink. When both were seated, Mac started laughing, Harm was confused for a split second but joined in her laughter. "Looks like... neither of us... won the... bet," Mac said in between laughs.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to your cooking too," Harm chuckled.

Mac laughed, "Still think you would have won, huh? Well how about we go halves on the dinner?" Harm looked at Mac at her choice of words but Mac ignored her slip and continued, "We make dinner together tomorrow night?"

Harm smiled, "Sure."

__

'That was a close one, I wonder if he'll forget about it if I ignore it,' Mac said to herself silently. "Let's get back onto the rink Harm!" Mac grinned. Harm followed Mac and they spent the next few hours skating together.

To Be Continued...


	2. Part Two

****

Pasta & Roller Skates 

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Can a trip back to childhood bring a man and a woman together?

****

Disclaimers: I do not own the JAG characters, they belong to someone else. I am just borrowing them for a little bit and promise to return them as soon as possible. Also the song _'Why Don't You and I?' _is by Carlos Santana f/ Chad Kroeger and _'Could Not Ask For More'_ is by Edwin McCain. I don't own either song. 

0103 Zulu (09:03 EST)

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington, DC

"Harm you should have told me your back has been bothering you!" Mac scolded as they entered the apartment.

"It was *my* idea to skate, Mac," Harm replied as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"Your back was acting up before and then we had that spill on the rink. No wonder you can barely move!" Mac replied as she looked at Harm with her arms crossed.

"Well three ejections and my old age don't help much," Harm said sheepishly. 

Mac rolled her eyes, "You aren't driving home tonight, you can stay in the guest room and don't you dare argue with me." Harm consented knowing arguing was hopeless. Mac walked over to Harm and helped him up from the couch. _'His back must be bothering him more then I thought if he's letting me help him,' _Mac thought worriedly. She took him to the room and left him on the bed as she went to get a heating pad.

Harm sat there by himself as he thought about what to do. First, he needed to get out of his clothes and second, do it without getting much pain. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants and stripped down to his boxers. Then he started to take his shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed but missed and fell onto the floor. Without thinking, Harm bent over to pick it up but he couldn't get back up! "Mac..." Harm said through clenched teeth. "Mac..." a little louder. "Mac!" 

"What-... Oh Harm, what happened?" Mac asked as she ran into the room and took in the sight of Harm in his boxers. _'Nice firm six... Mackenzie, now's not the time for that!' _Mac scolded herself silently.

"It's my back. I was bending over to pick up my shirt and I couldn't straighten up," Harm replied. As Mac was about to speak Harm interrupted, "And before you say 'I told you so' maybe you can help my back loosen up?"

"Sure, what can I do?" Mac asked eagerly.

"Well... I need a massage. It'll loosen up after a few minutes," Harm said innocently enough.

Mac was skeptical but her best friend was in trouble. "Okay. Where does it hurt?"

"It might also help if you use some baby oil or something first," Harm tentatively suggested.

Mac nodded and went to get the bottle of baby oil from the bathroom. As she returned she asks, "Where does it hurt?"

Harm took a breath and reached back to a place right above the elastic on his boxer shorts. Mac rubbed her hands to warm the baby oil as Harm braced himself against the bed. Mac moved so that Harm's behind was partnered to her midsection. She reached down to his back and rubbed it as her hands moved smoothly. Her fingers kneaded the tight muscles as she became absorbed in her actions. Harm wasn't shy in expressing his pleasure, "Ooh yeah, right there Mac... that spot right there. Feels good..." The position they were in didn't help the already mounting sexual tension in the room. _'It's getting warm in here...' _Mac thought.

"Wow Mac, you have great fingers! They're so strong and firm," Harm sighed.

Mac closed her eyes and she focused all thought on Harm's muscles underneath her fingers. As Harm continued voicing his pleasure, Mac's breathing became labored and her heart was beating faster then normal. Her fingers continued sliding effortlessly over his skin and she wanted nothing more then to ravish his body right then and there. With a sudden jerk, Mac stopped movement. Disappointed Harm asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"I thought you should try standing up now," Mac said as calmly as possible but her flushed faced revealed something else.

Harm decided not to question her about it because he too had wandering thoughts, inch by inch Harm stood up still quite disappointed Mac wasn't massaging him. "Looks like I'm okay now Mac, thanks," Harm whispered as he turned around and stood a mere breaths apart.

Mac willed herself to breathe as she took in the sight of his well-defined muscular chest. "You're welcome Harm, what are friends for?" With that Mac took the risk of looking up into his eyes and to her surprise she found them to be smoldering with passion. They held their gaze for what seemed like eternity but was only a few seconds and it didn't seem possible but the sexual tension seemed to heighten. Slowly, the pair leaned into each other for a kiss but Mac put a stop to it and turned around to leave the room. "You should get some sleep and we'll go to the doctors tomorrow," Mac said. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Mac," Harm said but he was confused. He thought she wanted him as much as she wanted her, didn't he make that clear to her? _'What does she want? An admission of my love?'_ and it hit him like a ton of bricks that that's what she wanted him to do. With that knowledge Harm climbed into bed.

****

Hours Later...

Neither Mac nor Harm could fall asleep and both were tossing and turning in bed with the remnants of earlier actions still branded in their minds. Mac got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a late night snack. As she rooted through her fridge for the leftover fettuccine from their dinner earlier, Harm wandered in. He was surprised to see Mac there but it seemed she didn't notice him so he took the moment to admire her legs in short pink striped shorts. Even though it was dark and the only light was coming from the refrigerator he can tell that they were perfectly tanned and toned. Harm was very spellbound and didn't even notice Mac straightening up and looking at him with a pointed expression on her face. "Want some Harm?" Mac asked startling Harm out of his reverie. 

Despite himself, he blushed at being caught staring. "What?"

"Fettuccine?" Mac explained as if he were five years old.

"Oh. No thanks, I was just getting a glass of water," Harm said but that was a lie, he heard Mac's door open and close and he got up to see what she was doing. 

"Help yourself," Mac said as she walked out of the kitchen eating the fettuccine without heating it up.

In the living room, Mac settled into one end of the couch after turning on the lamp. She was still eating as Harm walked in and Mac noticed Harm was still wearing only boxers. She quickly averted her eyes back to the noodles before the sight of him would make her thoughts stray again. Harm sat down slowly on the opposite end of the couch. They both sat in silent contemplation when Mac couldn't stand it anymore, "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" 

Harm shook his head, "Not at all." In fact he'd welcome it, the silence was deafening. Mac set the radio to a station and sat back down and _Why Don't You And I? _came on. The partners recognized the song and neither said a word as the first verse played and then the chorus...

__

Every time I try to talk to you   
I get tongue tied   
Seems like everything I say to you   
Comes out wrong and never comes out right 

Mac avoided Harm's eyes but she could feel them staring intently at her. 

__

  
So I'll say 'Why don't you and I get together? Take on the world and be together forever'   
Heads we will and tails we'll try again   
So I say 'Why don't you and I hold each other? Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven'   
Cause without you they're never going to let me in 

Mac relented and looked at Harm and was surprised to see him singing the song softly to her.

__

When's this fever going to break?   
I think I've handled more than any man can take   
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around   
And it's alright   
Bouncing around from cloud to cloud   
I've got this felling like   
I'm never gonna come down   
If I said I didn't like it   
Then you know I've lied 

Mac took in a breath as she looked deep into his eyes and she saw... the shield covering his emotions fall away. 

__

Every time I try to talk to you   
I get tongue tied   
Seems like everything I say to you   
Comes out wrong and never comes out right 

As the song continued, Harm stopped singing and said, "Before you say anything, I'm not tongue-tied anymore. Why don't you and I get together? Because... I love you." 

Mac's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe her ears. _'He said it!' _Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. 

"Mac? Now would be nice for you to say something. Anything," Harm pleaded with a lot of fear in his voice.

"You said it! Harm, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that? I almost gave up hope on you. You do know I love you too right? If you don't you can just ask Sturgis," Mac let out in a breath, her mind finally catching up to her mouth and couldn't stop that last part from coming out.

"Sturgis?" Harm asked confused again.

"Long story," Mac replied as she kissed him. Their kiss turned into something more and Mac ended up laying on top of Harm. 

Harm pulled away suddenly, "You think we can take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Mac completely forgot about his back pain. "Oh my God, Harm! I totally forgot, are you okay? Can you move?" 

Harm chuckled, "I can move enough," and winked at Mac.

Mac smiled, "You're terrible. Let's go to my room." Mac got up and held her hand out to Harm and he took it as she led the way to her bedroom. 

Morning...

Mac was the first to wake and she found she was spooned into Harm with his arms wrapped around her. As the memory of the previous night came to mind, she smiled. _'Finally, we did it!'_ Mac thought. As she turned around to look at Harm she was surprised to see he was already awake and looking at her with a look of adoration. "Morning Harm," she said.

Harm grinned, "Morning, honey." Mac laughed at the term of endearment. "What?" Harm asked.

"We did it Harm, we're together," Mac said.

"Together forever," Harm said and as he tried to lean in to kiss her he couldn't. 

Mac was puzzled when Harm didn't kiss her. "What's wrong Harm?" Mac asked.

"I think the knot is back," Harm replied.

"You overdid it Harm!" Mac scolded. 

"I know my limits," Harm teased. "But not with you. Would you massage my back again Mac?" Harm asked sweetly.

Mac couldn't say no, "Alright, you turn over I'll grab the baby oil." Harm did as he was told as Mac got up to put on a shirt then she warmed up the baby oil in her hands. 

****

~*~*~*~*~

As Harm laid on the bed, Mac moved up and Harm took one arm to hold her and kiss her as they continue cuddling. 

Mac settled into his arms when her body reminded her of the time and bolted out of bed. "What's wrong Mac?" Harm was quite confused.

Mac looked at Harm, "Harm! Today is Thursday! We still have to go to work!"

Mac's statement registered in his post-lovemaking mind and a look of panic crossed his face. Then an idea came to his head. "Mac, relax," Harm said.

Bewildered, "What?"

"I'll just call the Admiral and tell him that I can't come in today because I can barely move due to back problems and that I have to go to the doctor, which isn't a total lie. After all, I *can* move now that you massaged my back. Then I'll tell him I need you with me because I can barely move much less drive," Harm grinned.

Mac was slightly embarrassed at overreacting that much, "Good idea Harm. You give him a call while I take a shower." 

Harm agreed and as he was about to dial, Mac stuck her head back in the room, "You know since you can move, maybe after the call you can join me in the shower." And she laughed at the sight of Harm's face, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, "Harm. Call the Admiral."

Harm let out a chuckle, he didn't know how he was ever going to concentrate at work ever again and set out to call the Admiral. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Part Three

****

Pasta & Roller Skates 

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Can a trip back to childhood bring a man and a woman together?

****

Disclaimers: I do not own the JAG characters, they belong to someone else. I am just borrowing them for a little bit and promise to return them as soon as possible. Also the song _'Why Don't You and I?' _is by Carlos Santana f/ Chad Kroeger and _'Could Not Ask For More'_ is by Edwin McCain. I don't own either song. 

****

1653 Zulu (11:53 EST)

Red Sage Restaurant

Washington, DC

Harm and Mac left the doctor's office together with a prescription and advice to avoid strenuous activity if possible. The doctor knew the chances of that happening are as good as the chances of pigs flying. With it being lunch hour, Harm and Mac decided to go to Red Sage Restaurant, a bar and grill in DC.

At the restaurant, Harm and Mac were seated intimately at a window table sharing a plate of Saffron Shrimp Risotto. Unaware of their surroundings, Harriet and a group of women walked into the restaurant who noticed them immediately. Harriet excused herself to greet her friends, as she reached their table the couple still hadn't noticed the blonde woman's presence. Harriet cleared her throat, "Ahem."

Harm and Mac looked up at her with such a guilty face that Harriet nearly burst out laughing. "Harriet, how are you?" Mac said first. 

"I'm good," Harriet replied.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked nervously.

Harriet smiled knowingly, "Just having lunch with some of the PTA moms from AJ's school. What are you two doing here?"

Harm replied, "Just having lunch with Mac." And a silence fell over the trio. "Look Harriet-" Harm began but Harriet interrupted them.

"Look, you guys I am so happy for you and your secret is safe with me. All I ask is you hurry up and marry the woman," Harriet said to Harm as he blushed but she just giggled. "Enjoy, your lunch. I'll talk to you later." And with that Harriet walked back to her table where the women were looking curiously at Harm and Mac. 

"Well, that was close," Mac chuckled and they finished their lunch. 

****

Meanwhile...

A distinguished and honorable man drove past the restaurant and saw the pair eating. He could tell it was more then just two friends having lunch, that they were... lovers. "Well I'll be damned," the man mumbled to himself on his way to the Pentagon. 

****

August 22, 2003

1339 Zulu (08:39 EST)

JAG Headquarters - Bullpen

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm hurried into the bullpen hoping no one would notice his late arrival. Upon seeing him Petty Office Coates stepped into his path, "Sir, the Admiral would like to see you in his office now."

Harm sighed as he handed her his briefcase and cover, "Could you take care of this please Petty Officer?" 

"Yes, sir."

Harm knocked on the Admiral's office and heard the gruff command to enter. Harm walked in to see Mac already there and the Admiral reading a document on his desk. "Nice to see you join us, Commander. But I will excuse your tardiness due to your back problem," Admiral AJ Chegwidden said without looking up.

"Thank you, sir," Harm replied standing at attention.

AJ looked up and scrutinized the man that was like a son to him. Finally, "At ease and have a seat." 

Harm followed the directive and stole a glance at Mac to see what was up. Mac held a calm facade but Harm could see the confusion boiling underneath. The partners waited for their commanding officer to explain while AJ just let them stew for a bit. AJ leaned back into his chair and looked at the pair, "It has come to my attention that the rules of engagement has changed." 

Mac questioned, "Sir?"

"I believe the status of your personal life has changed, Colonel," AJ informed the panic-stricken senior attorneys. "However, keep it out of the office and... we never had this conversation."

"Sir, we can assure you that we will act with the utmost professional decorum in the office," Harm said.

Mac inquired, "Sir, I thank you for your kindness but could I ask how you came about to discovering Harm and I?"

AJ smiled, "You two aren't very discreet when it comes to eating are you?" And it dawned on them that he witnessed their lunch from the day before.

"Sir, we did go to the doc-" Harm started but was interrupted by AJ.

"I know you did Commander, but you can say I have friends in high places. Now get to work, dismissed," AJ commanded as he returned to the document. Harm and Mac stood up and snapped off a crisp salute before leaving. The day went off without anymore surprises for the pair until later that afternoon.

Harriet was visiting her husband at work when she saw Harm in Mac's office, it looked like they were discussing a case. Harriet decided to go chat with them, "Knock, knock."

"Harriet! Have a seat, how are you doing?" Mac said.

"I'm good, how are you?" 

"Wonderful," Mac replied happily.

Harriet laughed, "How about you Harm?" 

Harm grinned and winked, "Couldn't be better."

"So can I ask how you guys came to this... new level in your relationship?" Harriet's curiosity got the best of her. 

Harm and Mac looked at each other for a brief moment. "Tony's House of Pasta and Roller Rink," Harm deadpanned.

"What?" Harriet was perplexed.

Mac laughed, "We were having dinner one night at Tony's House of Pasta and Roller Rink and one thing led to another and here we are." 

"Oh," Harriet took a moment to digest the info, she gave them a weird look and said, "I have to go find Bud." And walked out. Harm and Mac laughed at the Harriet's face of utter confusion. The rest of the work day ended as Harm and Mac's secret was kept secret. 

Weeks went by as Harm and Mac were professional at work and indulged in each other at home. They had their usual fights over certain cases and acted pretty normal as senior attorneys at JAG. During this time, neither could think possible but both of them fell more in love with one another as they would share a bed and spend hours at a time to just talk about anything. They were finally connected physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

There was only one step left, marriage, but neither had brought it up. Both wanted it but were afraid if they take this final step something would go wrong and their relationship would completely disintegrate. Neither Harm nor Mac wanted to lose something that good. As more weeks went by, Harm would find himself looking at engagement rings, subconsciously he was ready. Consciously, Harm was scared shitless and all he knew was that he desperately wanted to marry the woman of his dreams. 

After reevaluating his life and his priorities Harm set out to propose to Mac. Harm had spent weeks of looking for the perfect engagement ring and finally a week ago he found it. He bought the ring and now he had to propose and to do that he would need a little help.

To Be Continued...


	4. Part Four

****

Pasta & Roller Skates

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Can a trip back to childhood bring a man and a woman together?

****

Disclaimers: I do not own the JAG characters, they belong to someone else. I am just borrowing them for a little bit and promise to return them as soon as possible. Also the song _'Why Don't You and I?' _is by Carlos Santana f/ Chad Kroeger and _'Could Not Ask For More'_ is by Edwin McCain. I don't own either song. 

****

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy the rest of the story!

The National Natural History Museum

Washington, DC

"Harm, what made you think to bring me here for our date?" Mac asked Harm who seemed distracted.

"Huh? Oh well, I knew you liked to learn about dinosaur bones..." Harm trailed off. 

Mac didn't respond but look at the passing exhibits as Harm held onto her elbow leading her to someplace. "Harm, we passed the bones exhibit."

"Oh did we? I really wanted to see the diamonds exhibit Mac. Do you mind if we go there first?" Harm nearly begged.

Mac was puzzled at his actions but just nodded. As they entered the exhibit Harm got even more tense and nervous. "Harm what is wrong with you? You're more jittery then a cat during a thunderstorm." 

"Nothing, let's look at the diamonds," Harm said.

Mac dropped the inquiry for a bit. As they wandered from one jewel case to another, Mac was wracking her brain to figure out what was wrong with Harm. There should be nothing wrong, their relationship had been great. Finally, they came upon a jewel case that was different from the others, it held one ring. Mac read the card and it simply said,

__

'This was the very ring used by Harmon Rabb Junior who ask Sarah Mackenzie to be his bride. Sarah, will you marry me?'

Mac was stunned. She looked at Harm as he dropped down to one knee and said, "Will you?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" Mac yelled. And Harm jumped up to hug and kiss her as the other people in the room looked at the couple and smiled. Some even applauded. One of the exhibit curators came by and lifted the glass from the ring. Harm took the ring and placed it on Mac's ring finger. Mac gave a kiss that sent tingles all the way down to his toes, "Harm, I love you."

"I love you too," Harm said as he held her in his arms. 

As the days went by they had informed all their friends and family. Everyone was quite happy with the new predicament. As the days turned to weeks, Harm and Mac planned their wedding together, they chose a spring wedding. They chose to marry in the same church that their close friends, Bud and Harriet, had. The flowers were chosen, roses of course, church and reception hall booked, food ordered, invitations sent, bridesmaids dresses were selected, Harm and the groomsmen were going to wear their whites, Chaplain Turner would perform the ceremony, and of course Little AJ would be the ring bearer.

The bridal party consisted of Harriet as the maid of honor; Meredith, Chloe, and Jennifer Coates would make up the rest of the party. Bud would become Harm's best man, Sturgis, Jack Keeter, and surprisingly Harm had asked Clayton Webb to be in the groomsmen. Mac had asked her longtime friend and mentor, AJ Chegwidden to walk her down the aisle again. As the big day loomed on the horizon tiny details were worked out and all they had to do was wait.

****

Wedding Day

Grooms Room

When the wedding day was finally upon them, Harm and Mac were a mix of emotions ranging from happiness to nervousness. In the grooms room, Harm paced the room as his friends looked on. 

"Harm, you gotta' calm down or you're going to put yourself into a frenzy! Not to mention you're making me dizzy!" Jack said.

"I can't, man," Harm replied helplessly.

Just then Admiral AJ Chegwidden walked in, "Commander! Front and center!"

Harm nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the Admiral. "Yes, sir!"

"Calm down, that's an order! Now, here's a letter from your soon-to-be wife," AJ said as he handed Harm a cream colored envelope. Harm opened it up and read,

__

Darling Harm,

If I know you as well as I think I do, you are probably pacing in their driving our friends crazy. Well, snap out of it sailor! 

Harm smiled at her ability to able to tell him what to do without actually being in the room.

__

You're a Naval aviator, a cocky, all-balls-no-brains, 100% certified hunk of a man that I know and love. That's right, I. Love. YOU. We have taken a long path to get to this point and it has made us better because of it. We have both loved and lost others but somehow we ended up together. And no way am I going to let you go that easily. 

So, take a deep breath, calm down, and I will see you at the end of that aisle, flyboy. I love you so much and I cannot wait to start our life together.

As Harm finished reading the note he noticed she signed it, "Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.", this little act made him smile, the woman of his dreams was marrying him! "Sir!"

"Harm, you're getting married. I am walking your wife down the aisle, I think you can call me AJ."

"Thank you, AJ. How much time before the ceremony starts?" Harm asked eagerly.

"About fifteen minutes." With that, Harm hurriedly looked for a paper and pen and sat down to write. 

As he finished he asked, "AJ, could you deliver this for me?"

"Yes," AJ said and left.

****

Bride's Room

AJ knocked on the door and said, "This is AJ."

"Come in AJ!" Mac said from the vanity where she sat as she fixed her veil. "Did he get it?"

"Yes he did and here's his," AJ said as he handed the note to Mac. She hurriedly opened it and read,

__

Dear Mac,

I love you so much. I can't even describe what I feel for you. There are no words except for what I try to convey. And even when I try it doesn't come out right but I must have done something right to have all my dreams come true. 

The road we have taken to this point has been filled with a lot of bumps but we made it through them and here we are. So you can bet your green Marine butt that I will be waiting for you at the end of that aisle. I love you, see you soon.

Mr. Sarah Mackenzie

Mac had tears running down her cheeks but she was laughing. Only Harm can do that to her. "Mac! Are you okay?" Harriet asked worriedly.

"Oh everything's perfect Harriet. I just read a wonderful note from Harm," Mac smiled through her tears. 

"How sweet, but you have to stop crying or I'll start too!" Harriet wailed. Mac sniffled then started to laugh, "Oh look at us, two blubbering women. Good thing I have on waterproof mascara." 

"Okay ladies, it's almost time," AJ announced. The bridesmaids hurried out of the room to take their place at the alter. As everyone was in place, AJ took Mac's arm. "You look beautiful Mac. You have been like a daughter to me and I am so proud of you!"

"AJ, thank you. But you have to stop now or I might start crying again!" Mac laughed. 

The string quartet started to play the wedding march and everyone stood. As they turned to face the entrance the bride was supposed to come, you could hear the gasp come from the groom. This was Harm's first look at Mac in her wedding dress and he thought she looked like an angel that had descended upon them. Tears came to Harm's eyes as he watched Mac walking towards him. 

The dress she wore was perfect, it had an ivory satin a-line gown with a natural waist and hand embroidered detail that was exquisite. The delicate spaghetti straps only added to its beauty. The embroidered design began at the top of the scoop neck and continued down adding texture and elegance to the classic gown. The headpiece was a traditional tiara with a chapel length veil. Mac reached Harm and she took his hand as they stood before everyone and took their vows.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Harm, you may kiss your bride," Chaplain Turner commanded. 

Harm took Mac into his arms and kissed her long and hard. The crowd burst into applause and a few good natured cat calls came their way. Jack leaned over and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You guys, we don't have all day." And people started to laugh. 

Harm and Mac broke apart with giant smiles on their faces and people started to leave the church and assembled outside as the newlyweds waited in the prefunction. "I love you, Mrs. Harmon Rabb," Harm said as he kissed his wife lightly.

"And I love you Mr. Sarah Mackenzie," Mac said as she started to giggle. 

  
"I thought you would find that funny," Harm grinned. "Can you believe it? We did it, we're married."

"We did it. Together," Mac said as they kissed again. They broke the kiss as Bud told them they were ready for the arch of steel ceremony. The men in dress whites were ready with the arch of steel and Bud took command this time, "Presenting, for the first time: Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Junior." As Harm and Mac made their way through, Bud grinned as he tapped Mac on her behind, "Go Navy!" When they were at the end, Bud dismissed them and the guests converged on the couple. 

****

Reception

Willard Intercontinental 

Washington, DC

Pictures were taken of the bride and her groom, the bridal party and the groomsmen, and an assortment of friends and family. When they were done introductions were made by the bandleader, first the ushers, and then the bridesmaids with their accompanying groomsmen. "The moment we have all been waiting for ladies and gents," the bandleader began. "Please welcome Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb!" As the band began, Harm and Mac entered with smiles that only conveyed the happiness they felt. 

As everyone was seated, Bud made the first toast. "They met in a rose garden. And seven years later, they're finally taking the plunge. But Harm and Mac have never been known for doing anything the easy way. All the steps they have taken on this journey have made their relationship stronger. And along the way, they became my mentors, friends to Harriet and me, and godparents to our children. Sometimes, you just know something is meant to be. And this is one of them. To Harm and Mac!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the happy couple. Harm and Mac thought Bud's toast was wonderful, the first course was served and cleared away when the bandleader announced, "Can I have you attention please? It is time for Harm and Sarah to share their first dance." 

Edwin McCain's _I Could Not Ask For More _started as Harm and Mac held each other as they danced. 

__

Lying here with you   
Listening to the rain   
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face   
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive   
These are the moments I'll remember all my life   
I found all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more 

This was the perfect song for them. It had taken Harm and Mac months to choose this song. Once they heard it, they knew it was the one. 

__

Looking in your eyes   
Seeing all I need   
Everything you are is everything to me   
These are the moments   
I know heaven must exist   
These are the moments I know all I need is this   
I have all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more 

Harm quietly sang into Mac's ears as they danced.

__

I could not ask for more than this time together   
I could not ask for more than this time with you   
Every prayer has been answered   
Every dream I have come true   
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be   
Here with you here with me 

The pair danced with each other and then with friends and family until it was time to cut the cake. Harm was about to feed Mac when she jokingly warned, "You better not push that into my face Harm!" 

Harm laughed, "I won't if you won't..." As they fed each other, both pushed the cake into each other's faces and the crowd laughed. Once they were cleaned up it was time to toss the garter and bouquet. The ladies lined up behind Mac and she tossed it into the hands of Meredith. Meredith laughed and looked at AJ who shook his head in amusement.

Now it was Harm's turn to retrieve and toss the garter. As Mac sat in the chair, Harm kneeled down on a towel and lifted Mac's dress. As a joke, Jack had arranged the band to play the theme to 'Mission Impossible' when Harm was throwing the garter. Harm laughed at the first few chords of the familiar song started to play then stuck his head underneath Mac's gown and caught the garter in his teeth. As Harm pulled it down slowly, there were a few cat calls and "hurry ups" heard from the bachelors. Everyone laughed at the antics. Harm flung the garter into the crowd and landed into his CO's hands. The crowd let out a laugh as AJ turned somewhat pink. 

****

0512 Zulu (12:12 PM EST)

It was nearing the end of the night and Harm and Mac had a flight to catch. They were going to Cabo San Lucas for their honeymoon. The newlyweds made their way through the crowd as rose petals were thrown into the air. The happy couple made it to their limo headed for the airport. 

Inside, Harm said, "I love you."  


Mac replied, "I love you too." And off they went to begin their life as one.

The End.


End file.
